1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a webbing winding apparatus, and particularly relates to a motor retractor which can wind up a webbing by rotating a winding shaft with a motor.
2. Related Art
A conventional motor retractor is structured so as to interrupt power feeding to the motor when a passenger's arm, or the like, catches the webbing during winding resulting in the motor being overloaded (referring to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-244011). With this motor retractor, the power feeding to the motor is resumed after the lapse of a predetermined time following the interruption of the power feeding to the motor, and thus, the passenger can release their arm, or the like, from the webbing within the above-mentioned predetermined time, and with the power feeding to the motor being resumed, winding-up of the webbing can be completed.
However, with such a motor retractor, if winding-up the webbing is resumed in a state in which the passenger has not released their arm, or the like, from the webbing, a sense of discomfort may be given to the passenger. Particularly, in a state in which most of the webbing has been wound up, the passenger's arm, or the like, will be easily pulled by the webbing, which can increase the sense of discomfort given to the passenger.